


A Moment of Peace

by Thannis



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thannis/pseuds/Thannis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana finds a moment with her lover, and offers comfort to his troubled heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

She found him on a deserted observation deck, which was a rarity what with all the heroes and civilian personnel they had running around on the Tower nowadays. She stood, watching him for a moment as he stood at the window, silently observing the blue planet below them that they had spent years protecting together. His cape was draped around him as if it was the only thing that could protect him from those who sought to harm him. It was a signal that he was troubled. One of many signals she had come to recognize in her relationship with him, both as a friend and, now, as a lover. 

No one knew about them. Not yet. Their new relationship was just that…new. New and private and no one else’s business for as long as they could keep it that way. The same way John and Shayera had been, though they were far better at hiding it than those two had been. 

Silently, Diana approached him, knowing he had been aware of her the very second she had entered the room. Even before then. She had still given him a moment anyway. “You’re brooding again,” she murmured softly as she came to a stop next to him, gaze on the planet below them. A hint of a smile touched her lips. “That’s supposed to be Bruce’s territory.” 

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes. Diana turned and took one of his hands, pulling him so that he turned to face her before taking his other. She waited for him to open his eyes and look into hers before asking, “What’s wrong, love? You've been so…sad lately. It hurts my heart to see you that way.” 

It took a moment before he finally whispered, “It’s never going to stop. They’re never going to stop crying out for help. The fear and pain in their voices… I thought it *would* stop one day, but…I don’t think it will. I don’t think we will ever make them stop.” 

Diana brought their hands up and gently kissed his knuckles. “Maybe, maybe not,” she murmured. “But does it really matter? Every day, we fight to ease their suffering…to make their world just a *little* better. And they’re grateful for it. You can see it in their eyes…in their smiles, especially in the children. The voices may never stop crying out, but at least we make them a little quieter day by day. And, who knows, maybe someday, they will go silent all together and we’ll finally be at peace. For now…we may find love and solace in each other, my love. Something that few ever *truly* find. That will have to be enough for now.” 

One of her hands moved up to rest on his cheek before drawing him into a deep and gentle kiss, full of the love she had spoken of. When they parted, she smiled at him and whispered, “I love you, J’onn.” 

J’onn smiled back, his heart lighter with her words and drew her closer to him. “And I you, my beautiful Goddess. Always.” 

As their lips met again, below them, on the beautiful, yet troubled blue planet, the voices grew silent, and gave them their moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the JLU ep To Another Shore. The interaction between Diana and J'onn really struck me and inspired what I suspect is a VERY rare ship. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
